Time
by quietlykissingdeath
Summary: Part 1/3. Norway and England are awoken by a strange feeling. They find N. Italy in danger, but did they arrive in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Time  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** N. Italy, England, Norway**  
>Fandom: <strong>Hetalia  
><strong>Theme: <strong>#1 - 2 a.m.

~x~x~x~

Italy whimpered softly as his arms were held behind him. Everything was dark as he awoke, alone and terrified. A chilling feeling around his wrists and upper arms caused him to shiver, continuley to wish that Germany or Romano would arrive to help him but when half an hour passed, he knew they wouldn't.

A scream was torn from Italy's throat as something pierced through his thigh, the sound muffled as something lodged into his mouth. Tears fell against flushed cheeks, teeth biting down upon the chilled gag, that felt like fingers. The feeling of warm, wet stickyness alerted him of the blood now pouring from the questionably sized injury.

After that, more pain shot up his nerves as bleeding welts were scrapped upon his arms and legs. Pressure hard enough to cause bruises and strain the frail bones, appeared on wrists and ankles. Saliva dripped down his chin, practically coating the sheets beneath him by now, along with the tears he had been shedding.

Through the muffled pleading, the figures never left and instead inflicted more pain upon him.

Italy could only hope that someone would notice something was wrong and save him from this.

~x~x~x~

England paced in the empty and dim corridor of the hotel that they resided in, annoyed by the fact that he was awoken at 11 p.m. He had already determined that it didn't deal with his family as France was sleeping peacefully beside him and America and Canada were fine in their own beds.

After determing he wouldn't beable to get back to sleep after half an hour, England had gone to get tea, only for it not to calm him down whatsoever. So now he was stuck pacing the corridor, trying to figure out what had awoken him in the first place.

"England?"

Said nation turned to see Norway standing abot 10 feet away, the green apparation floating behind him.

"Yes?"

"Why are you pacing the hall?" questioned Norway as he walked up beside the others nation.

"I feel that there's something wrong, but I don't know what or where."

"Perhaps we should pass by everyone's rooms?"

England nodded, following the other.

~x~x~x~

They had passed by every nations rooms besides the Axis Powers. Nothing happened when they walked past Germany's and Japan's room, but once they stood in front of Italy's a cold mist appeared to be seepin out the bottom of the door. Glancing at each other, both nodded before England's foot slammed into the door, the sounding echo of it slamming into the wall didn't break their eyes away from the horrific sight before them.

The white sheets were spattered with copious amount of blood, and laying in the middle of the bed aly a blood covered Italy, surrounded by white apparations.

Norway was the first to move, running into the room, his goblin attacking the apparations. England bolted in after and helped drag Italy from the bed and to the floor. The three huddled in the corner, hearing the fight close to them.

After being assured that it was now safe by the globlin, England moved off the two. The italian was bruised and bloody, brown eyes wide in fear and spilling with tears.

The old empire gathered the scared and crying Italian, holding and trying to sooth him as Norway stood up and looked around the now destroyed room to find the clock which flashed 2 a.m. Blue eyes closed, hoping that they made it in time.

~x~x~x~

Please R&R.


	2. Important Note

Dear readers,

The following stories will be deleted and posted as one story.

_* Time & Embrace_

_* How can he not be Repulsed & A Secret to Keep _(under Skin Avoidance)

As much as it'll pain me to loose the few wonderful reviews there are, some comments in said reviews along with an answer from someone has made me decide to combine the stories together. **_They will not be deleted and reposted together until the next installment for each is finished._**

So keep a look out and I'm sorry for this change.

Sincerely, quietlykissingdeath


End file.
